Clashing of Two Worlds
by werecat1
Summary: Dr. John Watson has a younger cousin coming to stay from America, she is an American Lion shifter. With her visit members of Moriarty's men are starting to show up dead. Evidence left behind proves that a large predator is on the prowl. Will Moriarty's chain of criminal activity come to a permanent messy stop, or will he continue with his game even with an additional player?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: On Silent Cat Paws Death Enters the Scene**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sherlock characters.**

 **Notes: Feedback is appreciated good, bad doesn't matter. Questions shoot them my way and I will try to answer them in new chapters. Chapters will be updated depending on my mood on which story I want to play with first.**

John stood waiting at the airplane terminal for his younger cousin. The flight stated that the plane had already touched down and passengers were disembarking from it. The last time John had seen his cousin was when they had been at the last family reunion a few days before he was deployed to Afghanistan. She was in college now according to her father when he had called to tell John that Pan was flying over to London to attend a semester in one of the art schools there. He had been both nervous and frustrated that his youngest would be overseas and away from home for such a long time. John had hastened to assure his older cousin that he would keep an eye out for Pan while she was here. In fact he had asked Mrs. Hudson if it would be alright if Pan lived in 221B Baker Street in the basement apartment if that was alright with Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson had been ecstatic to have John's cousin live there as long as the cousin didn't do drugs or was not a criminal being that Sherlock would know long before he met Pan. John had assured Mrs. Hudson that Pan was neither a criminal nor a drug addict nor did she drink. She was a very intelligent young lady who was blessed in the ways of arts. So here he was standing around waiting for someone who he hadn't seen in a long time come out of a terminal looking for him. He didn't even know if she remembered what he looked like let alone been told by her dad on what was going on. John looked down at his phone as it beeped alerting him to a text coming in, Sherlock once again making a demand out of John. John rolled his eyes and flipped his phone over to return the text message. Just then a shadow fell over his eyes and John lifted his gaze toward a six foot tall young woman, dark auburn hair fell in light waves around her shoulders in a feathery layered fashion. Golden black eyes stared back at John behind square shaped glasses. The woman had a smudge of charcoal on her left cheek and bridge of nose where she had been pushing her glasses back up onto her face. She was of an hour glass shape with supple breasts and a nice rounded bottom but those were poorly concealed beneath the baggy clothing she had on. She wore a large oversized teal sweater hand knitted and showing signs of wear and tear which was also covered in charcoal. John looked down at the black cargo pants and sneakered feet before looking back up at the woman's face.

"You've grown." John stated, he held out his arms to show a sign of wanting to embrace her and the woman smiled and hugged him tight. His back popped from the pressure of the hug relieving some tension he didn't know he had.

"Of course I have grown cousin, I was what fifteen when you last saw me and now I am twenty five." Pan smiled, showing off straight white teeth, her canines being sharper than average. John nodded his head in agreement.

"You were already taller than me then." John remembered as he stepped back to look at her once more. "Well shall we get going?" Pan nodded reaching down to lift a carry on and grab a duffel bag filled with her clothes and another pair of shoes. John smiled at her once more and motioned her to follow behind him. "I see that you are still acting like an independent woman, not allowing others to dictate on how you should behave." He held the door open for his cousin and then tried to hail a cabbi. They ignored him as usual. "Blast they never pay attention to me at all." John informed Pan as he waved down another cab. Pan smiled and lifted her hand up before whistling out a strong note the cab pulled over in front of them right away.

"You just have to show them that you mean business that is all." Pan assured him. The cab driver got out of the vehicle to help Pan put her luggage in the boot of the car. John rolled his eyes.

"No, it's just you being tall and me short." Pan laughed and allowed the driver to open the cab door for her. John followed behind her and the cab driver returned to his seat asking for the address they needed to go to. John told him and then leaned back and looked over at his cousin. "Now I want to warn you that my roommate is rather intimating and can be very rude. Just don't let what he says bring you down. He doesn't really think before he speaks half the time, but he is very intelligent a genius." John told her. Pan nodded her head to the information given.

"Cousin I have read your blog. I know all about your roommate." John laughed awkwardly and leaned back against the seat.

"Yes, well he doesn't know all about you either and I would like to keep him and his brother from knowing at all if I and you can help it." Pan nodded in agreement.

"That would be the wisest move."

"Right, well Mrs. Hudson is ecstatic that you will be living here and she won't be the only girl in the place. She went out and got sheets for the bed in your apartment, you will be staying in the basement area. I am sure that Sherlock won't bother you much. He isn't a people person." John assured her. Pan nodded her head as she listened to John ramble on about odds and ends until they came to a stop outside of the apartment building. John paid the cabbie as Pan retrieved her luggage from the back of the car. Pan and John both headed up to the door which opened to reveal that Inspector Lestrade stepped out, behind him was Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh dear, I forgot that you were coming today young lady." Mrs. Hudson called out as she spotted the two of them. Lestrade turned and looked at Mrs. Hudson and then back at John and Pan.

"Who is she?" Lestrade asked looking her over from head to toe.

"This is Pan Walker, my second cousin. She is going to be staying here while she attends an art college nearby. Pan this is Inspector Greg Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson." John introduced her, Pan took a step forward and held a hand out to shake the older man's hand and also Mrs. Hudson's hand.

"I didn't know you had an American cousins." Lestrade stated still looking at the young woman. She smiled at him before turning to Mrs. Hudson who was waving at her to come in out of the street, so that she could show Pan to her apartment. Pan followed after giving a soft excuse me to her cousin and Lestrade. Lestrade watched as the woman followed the older woman into the building before turning to look wide eyed at John. "She is very pretty, and tall. Is she a model?"

John laughed and shook his head no, "She works as a bodyguard in her father's corporation. She is taking this semester off of work to come here." John explained, then he grew serious. "What were you doing here?"

"Oh, that I was asked to give Sherlock some cold case files to keep him entertained until we get another case interesting enough to catch his attention. You know, since Moriarty is keeping quite." Lestrade stated looking around him. "You still coming this Wednesday?"

"Yes, yes I will be. I am sure that Pan can entertain Sherlock long enough for us. She is very good at keeping genius' entertained and guessing." John stated causing Lestrade to laugh in humor.

"Well that is good to hear." Lestrade stated, before looking at his watch and cursing before hurrying down to his car. John chuckled and started into the apartment. Pan was standing now without her bags waiting for her older cousin.

"Let's go up and introduce you to Sherlock." John told her and led the way up the stairs with Pan behind him. Sherlock was as usual laying across the couch. "I thought I would find you there." John stated upon his arrival. Sherlock didn't budge from his position. "Get up Sherlock I have someone I want you to meet."

"Male, about six feet tall, dark hair baggy clothes. Artist from the smell of the charcoal. This must be your cousin or did you just grab a man off the streets." Sherlock didn't bother to look at them.

"Actually I am a woman not a man." Pan stated back striding in to look around. Like any cat introduced to a strange area she wanted to investigate the smells and grounds. She had already done so with her apartment and would do so when she went to visit Mrs. Hudson although with everyone she would have to be discrete when she did it. She also memorized Sherlock's sent and stored it in her memories in case of an emergencies, she had done so with Detective Inspector Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock had turned with a reply on his lips. "You were going to tell me that I am too tall to be a natural woman and so I must be a transgender. But I can assure you that I have always been a woman, my monthly flows tell that." Pan turned to face him after she had a peek inside the skull. John was trying not to snicker at the astonished look on Sherlock's face. Pan smiled before speaking again, "I get told that a lot so I don't find it insulting at all, you should go with another scathing reply." Sherlock snapped his mouth shut and thought a few moments observing the woman.

"You wear baggy clothes because you are embarrassed of your full figure, you work out but only gain muscles around your stomach and legs and arms but never quit lose the breasts. Your sweater was your older brother's but he didn't want any more and so you have taken it. You have very poor eyesight and are constantly having to prove yourself in your father's company." Sherlock looked at her smugly. "How was that?"

"Very good, but you will have to try harder to piss me off." Pan informed him as she went back to looking around. Sherlock sat observing her then turned his gaze onto John's who had taken a seat and was watching Pan and Sherlock interact with each other.

"Do any of you want tea?" John asked, "I am going to order some take out for us, Pan is there anything you don't like?" Pan shook her head no dropping the spray can back down onto the desk and shifted papers around.

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you John." Pan assured him. John nodded his head and started the stove filled the kettle and placed it on the stove before lifting up a menu and pulling out his phone to order food. He already knew what Sherlock and he wanted and Pan as far as he knew ate just about everything so he wouldn't fuss over getting her the same as his own meal.

"Why are you shifting around all my work?" Sherlock stated standing up and striding over to Pan. Pulling papers and such out of her hands to replace them in the spot that he wanted them in. "You have very little intelligence for ruining another person's work." Pan smiled at him and tugged another photo out of his hands and held it up to him.

"I've seen this before, a certain number of drug cartel use it in Central America. I saw it while on a job with a famous musician. The drug cartel worked with a man who they called Moriarty." Pan stated, watching as Sherlock's eyes widened and he snagged her arms to push her into John's seat.

"Tell me everything you saw that Cartel doing?" Sherlock demanded.

"Not much to tell, the next day they pulled him out of his tub. Someone didn't like him very much." Pan informed, turning her gaze to her cousin's as he walked back out to the living area with a tray of tea and cups and other things.

"Food will be here soon." John told them, pausing as he took in the sight of Sherlock stooped over his cousin with his hands around her upper arms. She smiled at him and John relaxed his grip on the tea tray. He finished placing the tray on the coffee table and then sat down on the couch to wait for the food. Sherlock had released his grip and had gone to sit in his chair, placing his fingers together to think about the new information given to him.

Several hours later Pan wished the two a good night and then slipped out the door to head to her own. She paused at the ground floor staring at the front door and then she turned toward the basement door. An hour passed and John was just starting to drop off to sleep in his chair with his computer on his lap when a sound reached him from outside. He rose up and looked out the window to see his younger cousin slip out from the ally way and start strolling up the street. He didn't think much of it as he knew some of her kind were very territorial so he shrugged and headed off to bed. He will ask her about her night walk in the morning. Sherlock lay on the couch still lost in his mind palace as he reviewed the information and facts.

Morning came and John stepped off the last stair heading up to his room, looking he saw that Sherlock had not moved much since he went off to bed. He headed into the kitchen to start on breakfast and tea. Just as he was putting the kettle on, Sherlock's phone went off. Sherlock grabbed it off the counter and looked at the text before sitting up fully and swinging his legs over started for his bedroom. "John, we have a case!"

John sighed and placed the kettle down and switched the stove off, he then waited by the door for Sherlock. Within five minutes both of them were out the door and hailing a cab to bring them to the crime scene. It was down a semi dark alley where concrete became mud and grass. The body lay in shredded pieces strewn across the path and blood filled a massive paw print near the largest part of the corpse. Sherlock crouched down to inspect the print, spreading his hand as large as it would go and still not reaching the other end of the print. His brows drew together as he contemplated the meaning behind the print. John himself was staring at the print and was picturing his cousin's other forms ones that would be possible to make a print that large and sunken into the mud. His blood ran cold and he had to tell himself that his cousin would have a good explanation to where she had gone the night before.

Sherlock rose from his position and looked around at the rest of the gore, and claw marks on the brick houses. "This doesn't add up." Sherlock muttered and turned to Lestrade motioning that he was done with the crime scene. Lestrade allowed the rest of his team start to work on the scene.

"What happened here Sherlock?" Lestrade asked looking at the scene.

"The man was attacked by dogs." Was the reply from Anderson, his nasal voice echoed in the ally way.

"No, you simpleton can't you see the marks on the wall, the smashed dumpster, the fur caught in the crack of that building. This was done by someone who wanted you to think it was a dog attack maybe a lion escaped from an exotic owner. What is noticed is this man was a criminal. He is carrying a pistol under his jacket, wasn't used in the attack so he didn't get a chance to see the attacker. His tattoos are from prison. Dried blood underneath his fingernails so he had attacked someone before his own assault, and peeking out underneath the crushed bin is a case most likely containing a sniper rifle." Sherlock threw out, Anderson was looking around at the evidence.

"We need to find out who this man is and who he was working for, he might have been attacked by a rival." Lestrade commented pulling out his phone to get records taken and find out who the victim was. Sherlock nodded in agreement.

"Send me the photos when you are done as well as any information you get on this." Sherlock turned sharply and left, John keeping up with a sprint with Sherlock's long legs. He spared a glance behind him at the bloody scene and then hurried to get into the cab that Sherlock had called while he was distracted. He needed to speak to his cousin.

 **Notes: Cats are very territorial and curious about the smells in their territory. One of the cat's sensory glans is based in the mouth, so if you notice a cat with a look of disgust on their faces well they are just taking in smells in the air.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: St. Jerome in his study kept a great big cat**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners, not including the cousin Pan she is mine.**

 **Notes: Information on feline mannerisms or characteristics will appear at the end of the chapter or other information that might need to be explained. Again ask questions, I am happy to answer them if I can. I have decided to update chapters on a rotating bases with my other stories, but they will be updated once a month or more depending on my mood for writing.**

It wasn't until late at night that John was able to slip out and down to his cousin's apartment. Her door was open and Pan was painting on a canvas in the living room area. "Pan we need to talk." John stated looking behind him and closing the door to the apartment.

"About what?" Pan asked, setting her pallet and brush down on the small table beside her. She turned to look at him.

"I don't know how to be gentle about this, but what were you up to last night when you slipped out?" John demanded, stepping closer to his cousin. He knew all about the codes that her family pride had. Blood was first, kith and kin. She would rather cut off her own head before she hurt another member of the pride. Play fight was one thing, but aiming to hurt or kill is another. Their instincts ruled them, if someone hurt the pride they attacked to destroy, someone harmed someone underneath pride protection they attacked to destroy. It all fell under defend and protect the pride. Pan sat still watching him, watch her and then looked down at her hands.

"I went to see the school I will be going to, I was uncomfortable with not knowing my way around the area and the territory. I was also seeing if there were any other shifters in this section." Pan lifted her gaze back to him. John thought back to the torn apart corpse and then thought about the area in which he had been found in.

"You didn't attack someone while you were out?" John asked.

"No, why would I?" Pan answered.

"There was a dead man killed within this area, torn apart by something big and dangerous. With claws and large paws. We discovered a large paw print in the mud at the crime."

"How big was the paw print?"

"About the size of a dinner plate."

"Could have been a polar bear."

"Don't play smart with me, Pan. I know how large you can get, your father told me."

"While I am large I don't see how a paw print automatically makes me the suspect."

"Oh, you don't. You sneak out last night and this morning a body was found torn apart, a criminal."

"I did not kill the man."

"I didn't say it was a man." John stated, taking a step back from his cousin. She stood up reaching out to him. "NO, Don't. I am placing a restriction on you, you can no longer go out at night."

"That isn't fair, I am twenty five years old, and I don't need you to babysit me."

"It is not up for discussion as the oldest member here I take command." John finished and turned sharply on his heel marching to the door and opened it with a slam. He stepped out and slammed it shut, he was shaking. But it wasn't in fear, he didn't fear his cousin. He was shaking at the idea that his cousin might have done something to an innocent man. While the man was a criminal he was still innocent. He leaned back against the door and slid down it. He then lifted his gaze up toward the steps and saw the shadow of Sherlock standing in the doorway leading into the basement.

"What were you and your cousin arguing about?" Sherlock demanded. He started down the steps to look down at John.

"We were having an argument about her curfew." John answered. Sherlock stared at him almost looking for a lie but then decided it was the truth and yes it was, just leaving out a large portion of details.

"Get her and bring her up here. Mycroft wants a word with her about the corpse we saw today." Sherlock said no more and left back up the stairs. John heaved a sigh of relief and turned to look at the door. He knocked upon it and waited.

The door opened and Pan stood glaring at him. John motioned to the stairs knowing that Pan had heard the entire conversation going on outside her door. She started toward the steps, streaks of black and silver paint covered her in splatter marks all over from head to foot. They both stopped a few feet away from the Holmes brothers as the two were staring at each other in a silent battle of wits.

Finally after a few moments passed Mycroft turned and stared down his nose at the woman. "Ms. Walker, Sherlock has informed me that you have seen these markings before." Mycroft paused to wave down at the coffee table to the photographs spread across it. Pan nodded and affirmative and Mycroft continued. "I will need a full detail account on what you saw and when." Pan arched a brow and then looked over at John who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I will go get tea for everyone." John stated and he motioned his cousin to sit on the couch.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, Mr. Holmes." Pan leaned back against the cushions and looked up at Mycroft.

"What were you doing in Central America?"

"Body Guard" Both Sherlock and Mycroft studied her after she said it.

"Who were you guarding?"

"A musician going for a solo performance in the capital of Mexico."

"When did you see the marking?"

"On a man who had come to see the performance, he was escorting two models out on his arms, he was wealthy upper class. Wanted to have a private chat with my client when I wouldn't let him in he got into my face and threatened my job. When that didn't work he showed me the markings and stated that the marks were placed there to show that he was valuable client and all he had to do was order a hit on me and I would disappear. When I told him he could try, he tried to go around me and ended up with a broken wrist. He left after that and was found twenty seven hours later drowned in his bathtub."

"You said they called the man by name?" Sherlock stated looking at her.

"Yes, the man stated that Moriarty didn't like people like me. Called me an annoyance to him." Pan stated leaning forward to rest her arms on her knees. Mycroft was staring at her, she was giving mixed signals. One moment she was cocky and ready to spar verbally and next she was hunching over as if to guard a secret that only she knew. He didn't have any data on her at least none that would back up this mixed signals that she was giving, he shared a look with Sherlock and both of them stepped away from her to speak privately to each other.

Pan tilted her head and listened in on the conversation. They were discussing on how much they could trust her information. Just then the door to the flat opened and Pan could make out the heavy feet of Inspector Lestrade. He trudged up the steps with a heavy burden upon his shoulders and Pan was interested in what he had to say.

"Sherlock you won't believe what I have found out about the victim." Lestrade stated looking up from the folder he had opened and stared shocked at the sight of the two brothers. Mycroft stepped back and snared down at Lestrade.

"Yes, what do you have?" Sherlock prompted sitting in his chair and starring at Pan.

"The man was a snipper."

"Yes, I guessed as much from the evidence."

"He worked for Moriarty." Lestrade finished glowering at Sherlock for interrupting him.

"He worked for… who was his intended target?" Sherlock asked.

"John." Lestrade answered handing over the files that had photographs of John's movement from the other day. Him picking up Pan at the airport. John had come into the living room at the mention of his name and now stood staring down at the picture.

"Seriously, they took a picture when I am standing next to you and you make me look like a damn midget." John huffed. Pan looked over at the photograph and huffed a laugh before leaning back and stretching across the sofa.

"You off." Sherlock snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor in front of the fire place. Pan arched her brow and him and then commenced to get comfortable in his spot. Daring him to move her. Mycroft arched his own brow and watched as Sherlock started to reach down and try to pull the woman off the couch. Lestrade watched for a moment before he spoke up again.

"There is more." Sherlock stopped and looked at Lestrade. "It would appear that the testing came back on the fur, its lion's fur. One that is extinct and shouldn't even be in this part of the world."

"What do you mean?" Sherlock demanded as he finally pushed Pan off the couch and was laying down upon it. Pan rolled her eyes and laid sprawled where she had fallen.

"The fur is from an American Lion, that breed became extinct during the last ice age. The paw print is one of the confirmed proofs that something weird is going on." Lestrade argued, but Sherlock gave him a look that silenced him.

"The fur, the print, and the claw marks are all staged to make it look that way." Sherlock answered, "Leave me I need to think." Sherlock steeped his fingers together and went into his mind palace. Mycroft huffed and looked at John who was still looking at the pictures of him doing different things.

"They mapped out my entire schedule." John stated enraged.

"You should never do the same thing every day then." Pan offered as she wiggled her way closer to the fire and gave a content sigh. John looked down at her amused by her personality just like her to be a lion tamed by man.

"Don't worry John, I will have men posted around the clock."

"I want men posted on my cousin as well." John declared.

"What, I don't need people to baby sit me." Pan argued sitting up, her hair going into all directions. Mycroft scoffed at her.

"I will post men to watch her." Mycroft offered, he needed to know all he could about John's cousin and this was a perfect opportunity to do so. Pan huffed but decided she was too lazy to argue with the man and returned to her sprawled position on the rug in front of the fire. John shook his head and turned his attention back to the two men.

"She will have to take a few days off school to stay close home, I don't want her going to things that could get her hurt." John ordered, when Pan glowered up at John he stared down at her. "This isn't up for negotiations, I am older I have hierarchy." Pan nodded grudgingly.

"As long as she stays on her normal tasks I do not see why she cannot be allowed to attend classes. My men will ensure that she is kept safe." Mycroft stated staring down at the woman. Pan stuck her tongue out at him and grumbled about not needing a baby sitter but roughly decided to ignore them both.

"Pan I need to speak with you privately." John stated, motioning her to follow him. Pan debated the idea of ignoring him but chose to see what he had to say. Curiosity and all that. She rolled over and followed him into the kitchen where John continued to make the tea. "I want you to keep an eye on Mycroft and keep him safe, I think these men that Moriarty hired will go after him as well." Pan arched an eyebrow at him.

"You don't think I still killed that man do you?" Pan asked back. John shook his head no.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't." John answered squinting up at her. "I need you to help defend my pride, and that include Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and Sherlock and a few others that you haven't met yet." John murmured to her.

"Ah, I thought he smelt of you, so I take it I can't eat him then." John glowered at Pan who smiled all sharp teeth.

"No." John stated. He poured the tea into the cups on the tray, added milk and sugar so that they could add it was they wished and motioned for Pan to carry the tray out in all her feline grace. Lestrade took the tray from her hands with a smile and placed it down on the coffee table.

"Thank you so much Ms. Walker." Lestrade stated. Taking a cup off the tray and helping himself to the milk and sugar.

"You are welcome Detective Inspector Lestrade." Pan answered back. She sat back down before the fire and stared into it for another hour before telling John that she had to go.

Mycroft watched as the young woman slipped out of the apartment after kissing her older cousin goodnight. He stood and bid the men goodbye following after the young woman. She had paused beside Mrs. Hudson's door listening to the woman move about her apartment and then moved on to her own. She closed the door and locked it tightly, it would take even a genius a while to get that open, and she would hair them beforehand. She listened as Mycroft came to a stop outside her door and paused touching the handle before turning and leaving the door alone. Pan sighed in relief and started taking off the oversized sweater and cargo pants. Peeling off the underwear and lace bra cupping her breasts she strode naked to the art isle and starred at the colors. She turned away after a while and allowed the shift to take place. Bones popped and fur bristled as she lengthened into a large lioness. Thick fur designed for a harsher and colder climate decorated her heavily muscled body. Long tail with a heavy dense bone tip allowed for the feline to balance on harsh terrain.

Golden eyes snapped open as the shift finished and she paced the small confines of her apartment. Lips pulled back every now and then to reveal sharp and deadly fangs. Massive paws topped with razor sharp dagger like claws moved silently along the rug covered concrete floor. She was restless, the hunter last night had been too close to home. They had targeted someone of her pride. She had eliminated the threat of two men but more were still scented in the area and she couldn't leave without the Holmes brothers finding out and questioning her. She knew that they thought her suspicious and of foul play. She would just have to move more quietly. Huffing she settled down in front of the fire place starring into the flames. Her tail coiled around her size. She was lucky that the basement apartment didn't have any windows and was large enough to fit a grown American lion in its space. She was as large as any horse in this era, her breed was designed for larger game like mammoths and other ice age beasts. The city wasn't a good choice for such a large cat, but she would adapt and make do with what she had.

Pan rested her head upon her paws, ears twitching in different directions picking up the slightest of noise within a large radius of her position. She could hear Mrs. Hudson getting ready for bed, John brushing his teeth, Sherlock's steady heartbeat as he processed the information given to him tonight. She also heard the hunters watching the apartment. She barred her fangs and gnashed her teeth with pent up aggression, her tail thumped the concrete floor and claws dug into the moist and cold floor hidden by a rug. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep thinking of being able to tear the intruders apart if they entered into her territory.

 **Notes: American Lions known as Panthera Leo Atrox is an ice age lion that was huge, not as big as I am making Pan to be but huge. If you think of a Liger or look up a liger in comparison to an average African lion or tiger you are going to get large. That is the size of an American Lion. The title of this chapter came from a nursery rhyme:**

 **St. Jerome's Cat**

 **St. Jerome in his study kept a great big cat,**

 **It's always in his pictures, with its feet upon the mat.**

 **Did he give it milk to drink, in a little dish?**

 **When it came to Friday's, did he give it fish?**

 **If I lost my little cat, I'd be sad without it;**

 **I should ask St. Jerome what to do about it.**

 **I should ask St. Jerome, just because of that,**

 **For he's the only saint I know who kept a kitty cat.**

 **Traditional English Nursery Rhyme**


	3. Chapter 3: In a Cat's eyes all things

**Chapter Three: In a Cat's eyes all things belong to cats**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Notes: I may not update this story as much as the other two, being as this one has fewer readers to it. Thank you all for reading it. I know it is slow at the moment but I am hoping to speed it up soon.**

Pan walked the couple of blocks to the subway station, she carried her books and supplies with her, and a number B6 pencil was hidden away in her hair as a hair pin for her bun. She noticed as soon as she had stepped out of the door to the apartment building that she was being tailed by two men. Both of whom held the smell of Mycroft Holmes. Pan heaved a sigh as she entered into the Tube as the locals called it and stepped onto the train. The two guards followed her. Sitting down a few seats away or standing up hanging onto one of the poles for balance. When her stop off came she rose and walked out the door, she didn't slow her pace or speed up but kept it even. Allowing the guards to keep pace with her movements. She stopped off at a store to pick up a drink and then made it to her class, it was one she was required to take by the college as one of her courses. This was her first day in class, she set near the door and watched as the two men sat on either sides of her. "I don't need you here." Pan muttered. The man on the left responded.

"We were ordered to keep you safe. It doesn't matter what you want or need." Pan glowered at him, but her attention shifted as the professor walked into the room. The scent that the man carried was similar to the scent that was on that sniper. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the male down at the center fold. He was small around five nine a little taller than John, but he held himself differently. He was similar in stance to Sherlock or Mycroft. He knows he has the power and not just in the classroom Pan speculated but also outside in the real world. Pan looked down at the schedule she had printed out and looked at the name of the professor. James Moriarty, he was the master mind behind the attacks on her cousin. She had to bite back a growl and the urge to rise to her feet. She would need to proceed cautiously. Her first priority is to get rid of all his little minions in the area. She would also need to keep under the radar, Mycroft and Sherlock were both suspicious of her already.

She decided to play the dimwitted artist whose head was stuck in a cloud of imaginations when dealing with the professor. She couldn't get caught before she even entered this game show. She pulled out her book for the class and a sketchbook flipping the page open she pulled the drawing pencil out of her hair letting it fall down and then started to sketch the professor as they waited for the other students to come into the room. She allowed the soothing rhythm of the lead scratching against the texture of the paper to draw her into her own world, but she didn't stay there for long. "That is a fantastic sketch young lady." The man she was drawing was standing beside her, peering down at her sketchbook over her shoulder. The two men stayed motionless as they assessed the situation. She lifted her gaze to his own dark one and answered him with the wide eyed look.

"Thank you professor, I am here on an art scholarship so I would have to be awesome at what I do." She smiled, hoping her face showed the ditzy look she was trying to pull off. Moriarty assessed Dr. Watson's cousin and then dismissed her as useless. She wasn't a threat to him, unlike her older cousin. She was just an American girl with her head stuck up in the clouds. He held off giving her a disgusted look, at least she had an amazing talent for art. He had to give her that, as he once more peered down at his own appearance standing at the front of the class room preparing for class.

"What is your name young lady, and do I detect a southern American accent?" Moriarty asked playing the caring professor. The young woman beamed at him in happiness, dear lord. She was just like Molly Hooper in that sort of oblivious way, no wonder John could handle Molly so well.

"Panthera Walker, but most people call me Pan." Pan answered. Moriarty smiled all teeth in a charming manner as he took Pan's hand and kissed the back of it.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady as talented as you are." Moriarty commented, Pan smiled back at him. Trying very hard not to grimace in disgust at the gesture and also with the urge to rub her hand against the shirt of one of her guards. Ewe, she thought people didn't do that anymore. "If I may be so bold as to ask where you hail form Ms. Walker?"

"Texas." Pan answered, Moriarty smiled wider.

"Texas is a grand state, proud and independent." Moriarty praised.

"You have no idea." She agreed.

"Well, I will leave you to your art, I have more to prepare for the class." He answered back, drawing away from her. Pan smiled again and then turned back to her sketch. She hated playing nice with people she just wanted to tear apart. Her mother always stated not to play with her meals, but some instances are hard to pass by. Other students trickled into the classroom and soon the class was filled with eager students some more so than others. Pan leaned back and listened to what the professor had to say, but her mind was being drawn elsewhere.

The sound of people leaving drew Pan's attention back to reality and she stood up and packed her bags, slinging it across her shoulder she turned and ambled out of the classroom. Looking for her next class, she came across a man working in the gardens at one of the buildings. From the scars across his body he had to be ex-military. She paused before deciding to ask him for directions. "Excuse me, Sir." Pan began stepping shyly up to him. The man paused and looked at her. Shifting his gaze up and down her body before stepping closer. "Can you tell me where this room is?" She held out her Schedule to him and smiled charmingly. The blonde male took the offered paper and looked at it before pointing to a building behind her and stating.

"That building, second story." Pan nodded, smiling and reaching out to take the paper back before turning to head to the building. The man called out to her, "Here, let me take you." He threw the rake in which he was working with into the back trailer of his four wheeler and pulled off his gloves before offering his arm to the woman. She eyed him questioningly before taking the offered limb. "I am Sebastian Moran." The blonde stated, looking down at the tall brunette beside him. She smiled up at him before answering.

"Panthera Walker." The two walked to the building and up the stairs to the classroom, stopping at the doorway. He turned to leave but paused and turned back around.

"If you need any more help, you can find me at the groundskeeper's cottage." Moran stated, watching as Pan nodded her head in acceptance before turning around and leaving the building. She was a pretty little thing. Moriarty hadn't said the cousin was a pretty little thing like her, and that southern accent was just adorable. Moran was going to like his job of getting close to the cousin a lot more now that he knew what the cousin looked like. Pan turned and entered into the classroom taking a seat by the door. The two goons entered and took their spots on either side of her.

"Is it necessary to speak to strangers?" One goon asked, as he leaned back in his chair to look around the room. Pan looked at him weirdly before answering him.

"It isn't as if I know anyone here, and aren't you two strangers to me as well?" The two men shared a look between the two of them. Already seeing that they had drawn the short straws for dealing with the annoying American. "I promise not to take any candy from them or get into their cars." She gripped, getting amusement from the look of irritation that crossed their faces. Yet, she quickly got out her sketchpad and sketched out the new professor, and quickly lost her mind to the happenings of the class. So the classes of the days went on with the two goons shadowing her movements and sitting on either side of her. She didn't bother trying to lose them and since no one wanted to sit next to her because of them she was okay with that as well. She didn't need any distractions from other people. The two goons were enough for her.

After the classes let out for her, she headed back to 221B so that she could finish some notes and pester John about things. Yet, her plans changed when she entered the building. The two goons separating into the street when she walked through the door. A note on her own door was written by John asking her to look after Sherlock while he was at work. She huffed her breath before yanking the note down and crumpling it in her hands. She shoved it into her bag and headed upstairs. What she found gave her pause. Sherlock was laying on the couch as usual, fingers steeple in thought. She moved into the kitchen to make some tea for him, while she set her bag down she moved around looking for the kettle.

Sherlock came back to the world outside his mind palace and turned to look at who was shifting around the kitchen. It wasn't John because John knew where everything was. He cocked his head watching John's cousin pull open draws and shut them, he was becoming a little excited as she was nearing one of his experiments with a rotting body part. He wanted to see how she would react to that. Probably like all the other women that have seen any of his experiments. Scream and run away, so tedious.

Pan opened up the last cupboard and stared at the rotting limb sitting on a plate covered in plastic wrap. She thought she had smelled something rotting in here. No wonder why, she poked the limb just to see what would happen and the rotting flesh split. The sent increased with the movement of air, and Pan snorted to dispel the scent. She cocked her head to further study the hand. She heard Sherlock shift and get up from his spot to come over to her to see what she had done.

"It's a hand." Sherlock stated, pointing out the obvious in case that the woman wasn't understanding what she was seeing.

"Yes, I can see that. Why do you have it wrapped up? Are you studying if the plastic wrap will contain the smell or slow the decomposition? I can tell you now it doesn't, the Austin body farm did a similar study." Sherlock jerked his gaze to Pan's face, studying it.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock demanded, as he studied her features.

"The Austin Body Farm, in Texas. Studies the decomposition of dead bodies in different scenarios that they can better determine how, when, what, and why a body will decompose in certain conditions." Pan stated, reaching into the cupboard to poke the decaying hand once more.

"Stop that!" Sherlock stated, Pan turned to look at him, staring him right in the eyes as she reached in and poked the hand once again. Sherlock glowered at her and took the hand out of the cupboard to keep it away from her. "Are you not disgusted by it?" Sherlock asked.

"No, should I be?" Pan inquired, she tried to reach over Sherlock to poke the hand and Sherlock jerked the hand further away.

"Why?" was his reply?

"Why what?" She settled back against the counter, but heard a rattle and turned around to look, almost hidden behind all the trays filled with experiments was the kettle. Pan hummed in approval and grabbed it. Heading to the sink to fill it up. Sherlock followed behind her like a petulant child.

"Why are you not disgusted by it?"

"I worked for a short time as a photographer for the Body farm, had to record the progress of the decomposition. I drew some of them for a series in one of my art classes." She turned to look at him. "I also live out in the country." She shut the water off and placed the kettle on the stove to heat the water. Sherlock eyed her in a sharp gaze before he held the hand out to her and stated.

"You would be able to draw this hand if it was laid out long enough?"

"No, I could draw it even if it wasn't laid out, I have a memory for images." Sherlock's eyes widened as he contemplated the new information.

"Will you?" Sherlock asked? Pan gave him a questioning look, seeming to understand that he wasn't asking her to draw the hand, but something else.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with my school, yes. I don't see why I can't." Sherlock turned around and started back to his couch, a little happy step in his movement.

"That would mean I won't have to continually swipe the photos off Anderson, while never boring has become tedious in the concept. He never places them in a good enough location for me to find fun anymore." Sherlock glanced back at her, then snapped his fingers as he placed the rotting hand on the coffee table. "Pen." Pan rolled her eyes. She was starting to understand how John feels. She moved to get the item demanded from the desk to hand to the genius. He swiped it and smiled broadly. "The game is afoot, and I now have two." Pan glowered at him.

"I said I would draw them I never said I was going to go along and worship your ass." Sherlock ignored her. He would have to tell Mycroft of his discoveries he had found out about Pan. He would be so mad that he didn't get them first. He laid back down on the couch to add the information to his mind palace. While he was away in his world, Pan picked the plate with the hand up, went to the windows and opened one, dumping the rotting hand right into Mrs. Hudson's open bin, she then tossed a bag of garbage out on top of it, before shutting the window and going back to making the tea. She would have to properly dispose of it once night fell, but for now that should irritate his royal hinny.

A few hours passed while Sherlock had gone into his mind palace, by the time John got home from the clinic. Pan had gotten dinner ready, and given Sherlock the tea she had made. Which he drank all by himself without her having to pour it down his throat. She also got her homework down for the day. And had been sketching Sherlock and the hand to which she had tossed out. She also sketched the gardener. She kissed John on the cheek in greeting before slipping out the door to head back to her own room.

John shook his head as he noticed the tidiness that was shown in the room. Typical of his cousin to make herself at home in anyone's house. She always did this, didn't even ask if she could she just did. All things in her eyes were hers. Including when she first enters into a new domain she already decided that it was hers. So she needs it organized like any good shifter with an OCD complex. He sat down to eat his dinner watching as Sherlock continued to contemplate whatever he was contemplating.

Sherlock heard the metal bins that were Mrs. Hudson's rattling outside, from the sound of it the creature was a cat. Probably one of the many strays that are seen around the area. He heard the cat hiss and then the feline yowled and fell quiet. Seems that whatever the stray was going after had been lost to another stray. Sherlock rolled over and noticed that Pan was gone and John had come back. He looked down at the coffee table and then snapped back upright. "Where is it?" Sherlock accused John, searching the garbage bin, but it was a fresh bin bag.

"Where is what?" John asked, startled by the accusation.

"My experiment that your cousin kept touching?" Sherlock stated, searching the cupboards in the hopes that she had put it back. No such luck. He turned and started to the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked, standing up and hurrying after his flat mate.

"To the bins, the only logical explanation is that she tossed it, and that is why the stray was going into the bins." Sherlock stated as if it was obvious. John paused as if in thought before bolting to catch up with Sherlock as he opened the door leading out of the building. They both stood in front of the bins staring at the claw marks digging deep grooves into the brick of the building. Sherlock was studying the grooves with a deep concentration of thought. "Something big did that, the pressure and weight are massive. Look at how deep the grooves go into the brick." Sherlock shifted is gaze to look down at what remained of the rotting hand, only a thumb.

"Yes, bloody brilliant, but I think we should call Lestrade and have him come take a look." John answered back as he also stared at the claw marks. Sherlock ignored him as he crouched down to look at the trash strewn around the area, he noticed the cracks that the concrete had, and they had not been there before. Puncture marks were the center fold of the hairline fractures. "Fascinating, these marks show that the creature has powerful muscles, or it was a very powerful machine that punctured these marks. Did someone come to leave these signs to try to trick us into believing a monster is behind the killing?" John looked around the area, trying to see if the 'monster' was still around. It was too dark to see very far down either side of the street, and busy with cars rushing by.

"I couldn't have been a monster, Sherlock. The drivers would have noticed it and called it in." John pointed out, Sherlock looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"No, they only see what they want to see when driving." Sherlock answered. John nodded his head before pulling his phone out and hitting the speed dial for Lestrade.

"Right, I am calling Lestrade." Sherlock waved him off, pulling small clumps of fur out of the cracks. It was a dark orange color, not dissimilar to the hairs that they had found at the crime scene. "Lestrade we have a problem," John started as Greg answered his phone.

"Yes, well I was just about to call you too, we have another killing. Looks like another hitman has been taken down." John paused to listen to what Lestrade had to say.

"Okay, we will be there as soon as possible." John looked down and noticed that Sherlock had either heard the conversation or made a logical guess to what had happened because he stood up and placed the fur in a small baggy and pocketing it.

"Right John, go get your cousin. She is coming with us." John did a double take at Sherlock when he gave that order.

"Coming with us?" John asked startled.

"Yes, she has an artistic mind and can help us." Sherlock answered, before turning back to look at the marks. John nodded and headed back inside to knock on his cousin's door. Five minutes later, Pan opened the door and peered out at John.

"We have a crime scene to get to, grab your sketch pad or whatever you need." Pan starred at him for a few more minutes before nodding and grabbing her jacket and shoes, pulling both on as they walked out the door to see a cab waiting for them, Sherlock already sitting inside. Pan heard John comment that Sherlock was a pompous ass. She snorted as she took her seat in the cab. John in the middle. John gave the address and they were off to their first crime scene together.

 **Notes: title is a saying.**


	4. If a cat washes behind its ears, it will

**Chapter Four: If a cat washes behind its ears, it will rain**

 **Notes: I am pretty sure I don't have to repeat the disclaimer by now. Thank you to all who read, I know it's a little bit slow but it will pick up in action.**

Pan glowered at the crime scene she had been stuck starring at the scene with the female detective, whatever her name was. She didn't really recall, only that the woman had shown hostility toward both John and Sherlock when they had arrived. If John hadn't have placed his hand on her wrist she would have slugged the smaller woman in the face. Regardless if the woman was a cop or not. Her eyes kept shifting to the dead body, the blood stains on the wall and the deep claw marks in the stone. She had done the marks in front of the apartment, it had been marking territory to let other shifters know that she was in charge of that area, not as wide of a hunting ground as she was used to from back home but it would do. There had been a smaller shifter trying to steal the evidence from the trash can, but she had put a stop to that instantly. It had growled and yowled at her, but a swipe of one massive dinner plate sized paw made the smaller cat rethink its attack and retreat. She would probably pick up the smaller cats scent again. Since it seems to be local to Sherlock, maybe someone he works with or sees frequently. Plus there was the scent of death that surrounded the little cat. She figured the small wild cat worked in a morgue somewhere that Sherlock visited to get his body parts. She would look into that later. She jerked her eyes back to the details of the scene, the scent wasn't of a cat but of a bear, yet the hairs found at the scene had been hers. Someone had done some research before she arrived. Someone close to them. She opened her mouth a little to take in more of the scent, but a comment from the left of her caused her to snap her mouth shut and glare at the other woman.

"Please tell me you are not another one of the Freaks fans?" The female police officer stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked up at the taller woman. "You're not going to start drooling over the body are you?" Pan narrowed her eyes and focus upon the other taking in the woman's own scent. The smell of recent sex and dirty floors made her sneeze twice before she scented the emotions the woman was giving off. Jealousy, envy. This woman was jealous of Sherlock and his ability to understand the crime scenes when she herself cannot. Envy over the fact that Sherlock was able to get people to gather around him and listen to him when he spoke about such things. Plus a little bit of lust. Looks like this woman had a little bit of an attraction to him and was trying to play it off as disgust. Fascinating.

"Hmm, no." Pan stated, cocking her head. John turned around at hearing the two women interacting. He started forward to try to ward off any insults that Pan would start to throw out at the woman.

"Pan, Sherlock wants you to get a closer look at the body." John stated, reaching out to pull his cousin with him to Sherlock's side. He leaned his head closer to his cousin's and spoke softly knowing that his cousin's hearing would be able to pick up his voice. "You should ignore what Sally is saying, she is a snotty officer that cannot get over herself." Pan shifted her gaze sideways to him in an amused look before she looked back at the body. She spoke as well.

"I think she has a crush on him, and is disgusted by it." The look on John's face was priceless, he stopped moving and stared at his cousin.

"You mean you can smell?" Pan gazed back at him dully. John dropped the subject and scurried to his cousin's side to stare down at the body as well. "Right, what do you think?" Pan crouched down and cocked her head to see what the pheromones of the body looked like. She had picked up several scents from the corpse, but the heat coming off the body was different. She cocked her head just as a sound of a ring tone stated to go off. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen.

"Everyone get back!" Pan yelled, grabbing both John and Sherlock who had lifted their gaze to look at her confuse. She hurled them away and launched herself over their bodies just as the corpse exploded. Sending shrapnel all over the ally way. Pan was thankful that the ally way was narrow enough that few of the police officers or crime investigators were near the body when it had exploded. Plus, the walls kept the damage to a minimum. She shifted her weight, feeling where some of the shrapnel had imbedded itself into her body and looked down at the two men. They were okay as far as her senses could tell. Lestrade and the other officers had been knocked off their feet by the blast of the bomb, but hadn't been overly injured other than a few sprains, cuts, and bruises. They had been farther away to allow for Sherlock to get done with his examination first. Sally was the first on her feet, she rushed to help Anderson up, and both helped Lestrade. Lestrade waved them off, bringing a hand up to wipe at a drop of blood coming from a gash on his head. He looked around at the crime scene now in pieces. Before he turned his attention to where Sherlock and the other two were laying. He shouted out for aid. Running to help the woman move as best as possible as he took stock of the bloody wounds dotting her back and sides. How she was still alive was a shock to him. Sherlock and John rose to their knees as Pan was shifted off of them, but both were near enough to catch the blood slowly pooling at Pan's side. John went into action, looking over the wounds and trying to decide which is the most dangerous for her. Sherlock rose to his feet to sweep the area and yell for an ambulance as everyone seems to be a little bit shell shocked by the explosion. The Audience that had gathered around the group had been videotaping the entire scene from the moment that the body had been found.

Lestrade ordered for the phones to be confiscated to be reviewed later. He also ordered for statements from the audience to be taken as they would have a more outward perspective of the explosion then any of the officers there would. He turned to see how John was doing in keeping the blood flow minimum. "I need help." John called. Sherlock dropped to his knees beside his friend and Lestrade did so as well.

"What can we do?" Lestrade asked.

"Hold onto that wound by her throat, put some pressure on it. See if the shrapnel is still inside or if it was just a graze?" John stated, taking control of the situation. Pan tried moving and John pushed her to stay still. The injured woman hissed and let loose a deep rumble of outrage which John ignored. "Stay still Pan, you have multiple entry wounds." Lestrade ran his fingers along the blood leaking wound along the woman's neck. Putting slight pressure on it and feeling nothing.

"I don't think there is shrapnel in the wound." Lestrade answered, John nodded.

"Good, then put pressure directly on it. We need to stop the blood flow from it." John looked at Sherlock who seemed to be a little timid or shy about helping out. "Sherlock, I need you to keep her from moving. I need to keep my attention on the wound near her heart and lungs, and to check the other wounds that have entered into her back." Sherlock locked eyes with John and nodded his head before shifting his hands to hold onto Pan's shoulders. The sound of distant sirens of ambulance alerted the group that the medics were coming soon. "Hang on Pan we have help on the way." John assured his cousin, who groaned in annoyance at him. John smiled slightly, it was just like his little cousin to still be moody and stubborn when injured.

John watched as the ambulance pulled away with his cousin inside. They would need to follow behind to the hospital, but Sherlock was staring at the remains of the corpse. Lestrade pulled them back into reality as Sally took over the scene. "Come on, I will take you two to the hospital, Sally will be sure to have enough photo evidence to give to you. Unfortunately the original setting of the corpse will be lost as we didn't have any photos of it before you came." Lestrade guided John to the police car, Sherlock not far behind.

"Pan can draw it out." John told Lestrade. "She is very good at remembering positions of places when she is drawing." John looked down at his bloody hands and clothes. He closed his eyes and willed his mind not to draw up images of his cousin laying bloody and bleeding before him.

"Can she now?" Lestrade asked trying to keep a conversation going and not let John think of what could happen to his cousin. "Is there anything she can't do?" John smiled shakily at Lestrade, grateful for the distraction.

"Yes, she can't hold her liquor." Lestrade's eyes widened at the information before he looked briefly at John who was smiling back almost as if in memories of his time spent with his younger cousin. In a few moments after that they pulled into the hospital parking lot, and they exited the car. John ran ahead of them to find out anything about his cousin. He was stopped after he asked about her by a nurse, who was asking questions in relations to his cousin's history. "Yes, No, no, yes." John answered as the two walked ahead of the two men. Sherlock had been unnaturally silent in the background, following along beside Lestrade. They came to a stop beside the waiting room where the nurse told them to wait inside because Pan was still in surgery. John asked if he could help out since he himself was a doctor, but the nurse shook her head and said they couldn't chance him becoming emotional. What she had left out was that they couldn't chance Pan waking up and shifting. Since the chance of that was a large one. Injuries that shifters had were less likely to kill them especially since their bone structure was different than a humans. They had thicker bones and natural bone like armor that formed around the organs within the rib cage. It was so when the outer bone structures such as ribs and spines broke and reformed the inner bone structure kept the bones from puncturing the vital organs on accident. The brain even had a harder bone structure surrounding it causing the skull to be even thicker than normal. So they could take a more brutal beating than a human could and while the skin punctured the organs would still be safe. Granted that didn't include if a vein was cut since no overall protection covered those, and Pan had several veins sliced during the explosion. The main concern was getting those fixed and the shrapnel out and replacing the blood that she lost. An injured shifter was a dangerous one, even when unconscious. John knew this as well, one of the classes that he had been allowed to take had dealt with dealing with an injured shifter and how to handle them. He still wasn't prepared for dealing with Pan. Lestrade had sat down in one of the waiting chairs and looked around. It looked different from the waiting rooms he was used to, he furrowed his brow as he took notice of the differences.

The chair was a lot comfier for one, he glanced down at the arm rests noticing that they had deep grooves cut into them unnatural to the original structure. He looked over at the others, some had different cuts furrowed into the thick plastic and some had puncture marks. He looked over at John who was pacing in a row along the wall. Then spared a look at Sherlock, the man too was noticing the difference in this room. "What is going on John?" Sherlock demanded as he stood up to look around the room. The door opened and in scurried Molly, she had a small cut across her cheek that was scabbing over, but her smile was sympathetic.

"John, I am so sorry to hear what happened to your cousin. She is strong and will pull through I know she will." Molly stated, coming to reach out and grab John's hands. John nodded, but then stopped as he realized that Molly shouldn't have been able to locate this set of waiting rooms as they were specifically designed for shifters. She shouldn't have unless she herself was a shifter. John turned his gaze to look her over. She was small, but that didn't mean anything. There were small predator shifters just as there were large ones. Molly smiled shyly at him before turning her gaze and attention to the other two men. She blushed a little before stepping forward. "Can I get you guys anything?" Lestrade shook his head but didn't reply and Sherlock was still looking around the room. Molly rolled her eyes but jumped as the door opened and the surgeon stepped through. His clothes were in shreds and blood splattered them but he was in a good mood.

"Good evening gentlemen. The nurse said that you guys were waiting for news on Panthera Walker." The surgeon, held out a hand to shake Johns. "My name is Doctor Wilkins. Your cousin is going to make a full recovery, none of her vital organs were damaged, seems her armor is a lot stronger than average. She did have a few veins that had been nicked but thanks to your fast thinking she made it on time. Bone shrapnel was removed from her back and skull, we are cleaning it off and will be placing it in a baggy for evidence. She will be a little irritated as she did wake up during the surgery and had a little confusion on where she was. I must say she is a very intimidating…" He trailed off looking at the three men and undecided in how to go on with that answer. John saved him from continuing.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilkins. When can we go see her?" John asked as he watched the other doctor. The doctor nodded his thanks and spoke.

"She is being moved to the recovery unit, my nurse will take you there so you can visit. Given her circumstances we decided to give her a room of her own to recover in." Dr. Wilkins stated. John nodded in agreement to that knowing full well how dangerous his family could be. Dr. Wilkins shook John's hand once more then turned around and walked out the door. Molly smiled brightly.

"See John, I knew she would make it." Molly stated ecstatic as a nurse entered into the room and motioned for them to follow her. Sherlock was looking around at the hospital as they moved toward the recovery unit. Sherlock stopped his observation as the nurse came to a stop in front of the door leading to where Pan was resting. John didn't hesitate to open said door and stride in. She was laying quietly in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, arms tucked away and an IV and heart monitor attached to her left hand. John brushed his fingers over her split lip, and looked questioningly at the nurse. Who blushed and looked away before answering.

"We were having trouble getting her off Dr. Wilkins so one of the male nurses punched her in the face to get her attention." John arched an eyebrow but it was Lestrade that went off on the nurse.

"You don't punch someone that has just been through a traumatic experience, you are in a hospital. What happened to sedatives?" Lestrade yelled, waving his arms around him. The nurse turned a darker shade of red and turned and hurried out the room so as not to be near them anymore. "Bloody hell." Lestrade said exasperated as he sat down in one of the chairs provided in the room. Sherlock was once again taking stock of the room's appearance, but John caught his attention and spoke to him.

"We should head back home, we need to catch whoever is behind this." Sherlock shook his head.

"We can do that as easily from here as it is there." Sherlock answered sitting down in the other chair and pushing his fingertips together as he started analyzing what had happened at the crime scene. Lestrade snorted, but stood up.

"While you gents are here, I will have the crew reconstruct the scene and see if we missed anything." He turned to look at John. Molly had stepped into the room and was placing a pitcher of fresh water down beside the bed, so it would be near at hand if Pan should need it. She followed Lestrade with her eyes as he contemplated what he should say to John. "We will catch whoever did this." Greg assured John. John nodded his head in agreement.

"We will catch them, I just hope that Pan doesn't take it out of their hides." John stated, looking back at his cousin. Greg laughed thinking that John was kidding with him, but Molly looked at Pan before she pointed out to Greg.

"I think Pan will be really upset over the fact that she will have to miss out on some school." Molly stated. She reached up to touch her cheek as she remembered her first semi introduction to John's cousin. If she had known beforehand that John's cousin was such a big shifter she wouldn't have tried to attack her over such a petty meal in the first place. She had assumed that John's cousin was just as human as John was, but she was wrong. Running into the massive lioness had proven that. If Pan hadn't just been showing her might than Molly would be a meal just as easily as the rotting hand had been. No more than a mouthful really for such a massive feline. She had seen larger shifters before but hadn't seen them that large. The feline was as large as a polar bear, with paws a little larger than dinner plates and teeth designed for breaking bones and were as long as daggers. She dragged herself back to reality as Greg snorted at the idea.

"She is more than welcome to take a smack at them if it means she gets on her feet okay." Greg promised as he turned and left the room. John sighed knowing that trying to reason with them about his cousins abilities would be worthless. They thought like humans would, it had taken a lot for John to come to terms with how shifters functioned in society and he was related to shifters. Molly smiled at John but she didn't say anything as she left the two men alone in the room with Pan. John went and sat in the vacant chair leaning his head back against the padding and hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep before he was needed. Sherlock was lost in thought but John knew that Mycroft might be coming around. After all it wasn't every day that a corpse was used to try to kill Sherlock. He would want some answers from Sherlock and John about the event. Since the cameras didn't cover the ally where the incident took place, and John knew that Greg would have called Mycroft to let him know about the accident. John allowed for his mind to settle as much as it could in order to get some sleep. He knew that none of the nurses in this sector would allow anyone to enter into this room being as Pan was a high risk patient for losing control of her form as she proved by ripping apart the Surgeon's clothes in her attempt to keep herself safe. Those were John's last thoughts as he slipped into slumber.

Pan awoke to the annoying beep of a heart monitor and the disgusting taste of sedatives, as well as the smell of cleaning supplies. She was in a hospital. Her eyes fluttered opened as she took in her surroundings. John was moving stuff at the foot of her bed, looks like food containers. She could her additional movements a few feet from her and turned her head to take in Sherlock and Mycroft both sitting down, Mycroft's employee was moving paperwork around on a low table in front of the two men. The woman was crouched down by the table looking uncomfortable. "John!" Pan stated, turning her head to look at her cousin, her voice sounding raspy to her own ears. John startled turning in a rush to look at his cousin, he rushed to pour a cup of water for her to drink out of.

"You're awake." John stated, holding the straw and cup as he held it out for Pan to sip at. She lifted herself up gingerly as she took sips from the cup.

"How long?" Pan asked wanting to estimate the time she would need to make up classes and such.

"Just a day." John replied, placing the cup back down on the table near Pan's head. She nodded, leaning back against her pillows and turned to the three others in the room.

"Why is stick in the mud and his apprentice here?" Pan grumbled out. John glowered down at her before answering.

"Pan that is no way to speak to people. Mycroft and his assistant are here to help us track down the person responsible for the attack." John told her, pressing the nurse call button to bring a nurse in to help him get Pan sitting up. A male nurse entered into the room, glowering at Mycroft and his aid before hurrying over to help John pick Pan up into a sitting position. The nurses hadn't appreciated the elder Holmes brother coming in and demanding to be updated about Pan Walker. They didn't know who the man was and didn't like him trying to bluster his way through the hierarchy that was shifter protocol. Strangers that were not family were only allowed to enter after a family member has cleared them, but Mr. Holmes had tried to go over that line. If Dr. Watson hadn't come out of the room and vouched for the man, then the entire situation would have become dangerous. Mycroft for his part ignored everyone in the room other than for giving Pan a suffering look of annoyance at her comment he ignored her as well. The nurse checked her vitals and did a few checks of her stitches but pulled away fast when she growled at him. He knew lion shifters were just as brutal as any other felines and could be hard to predict. He was a polar bear so he should understand another shifter's need to be untouched by strangers when injured. John smacked his cousin lightly in her shoulder causing her to jerk her gaze to John's own. "Behave." John ordered. As he straightened out the blankets. The nurse smiled at Pan before exiting the room after a promise to bring back a can of something caffeinated. Sherlock had arched a brow at the nurse but turned when Mycroft's aid had stood up and gone over to Pan, she was holding a pen and a pad of unmarked printing paper.

"We need a detailed image of the corpse before the explosion happened." The aid stated. John glowered at the woman and spoke before Pan could.

"Excuse me Athena, my cousin just woke up. Could you give her a moment to become orientated to what is going on around her?" Athena turned to look back at her boss, but Pan had held out her own hand and made a noise in her throat.

"Give it here." Athena quickly held out the items which Pan took and started to quickly sketch out the scene of the body in black ink. Mycroft had stopped what he had been doing to stare at Pan Walker as she worked. It would appear as she was favoring one of her sides, but John was keeping a close eye on her to make sure that she didn't pull anything. Pan held out her other hand to Athena who looked puzzled at it. "Another pen, I could make this quicker if I used both hands." Mycroft's eyes widened slightly and he shared an astonished look with Sherlock.

"You can use both hands to draw?" Mycroft asked. Pan nodded slowly and stiffly.

"I can use both hands to draw at the same time, yes." Was the response he received in addition to the nod, and Athena had procured the pen and had handed it over to Pan so she was now working with both hands. The darkening sketch was taking place at a slow pace, but it was coming along. John would check on her stitches and other injures as she worked. The nurse came and went in the time frame of the two hours before Pan held the pad back out to the aid and allowed her to take the three items back. Athena handed the sketch to Sherlock and he looked down at the paper. He inhaled. He had been expecting the sketch to be a mediocre drawing if not anything they could use, but the sketch was almost as if it had been captured by a camera. In black and white image of a corpse laying in a darkened ally way. Deep gouges were imbedded in the flesh of the body, peeling skin away from muscles and bone. Blood had further darkened the remains of the clothes, and an eye was seen hanging from a socket of what had once been a face. He laid the sketch down flat on the surface of the table so that Mycroft could see it as well.

Mycroft was viewing the details in which the sketch had been done in and then turned to look back at Pan who was being pushed back against the pillows and sipping her can of soda. She seemed to be just as strange as her cousin was. Pan shifted her gaze over when Mycroft stood up and locked eyes with him when he held out the folder containing the damages done during the explosion. "Those wounds you sustained were capable of killing anyone. You are lucky to be alive." Mycroft stated, his eyes narrowed as he looked at any outward sign of deceit on Miss Walker's face and body. She gave none other than an annoyed eye roll.

"I had nothing to do with the bomb, if I had I wouldn't have been there in the first place."

"So how did you know it was a bomb when it started going off?" Mycroft demanded. John instantly came around to get between his cousin and Mycroft.

"That is enough, Mr. Holmes. I believe you have overstayed your welcome." John snapped pointing to the door. Pan's heartrate had escalated and the monitor was beeping in response causing two nurses to come running into the room. They both glowered at the man as he and his aid turned around and left. They followed them out to the front desk where Mycroft had stopped to make a new demand of the group.

"I want you to send my aid all the information you can on Miss. Walker." The nurse that had been listening to him glowered and replied.

"Sorry, we are not allowed to divulge patient information without the authorization of the patient or patient guardians." The nurse smiled smugly at Mycroft. Mycroft looked down his nose at the small woman.

"Can you at least tell my aid how she survived those injuries?" Mycroft demanded back. The nurse leaned forward to tell him.

"She is an amazingly strong woman who just saved your brother's life. Instead of accusing her of things, maybe you should get to thinking that she is actually on your side for once." She leaned back and started working again, ignoring the man and his aid. Mycroft huffed and strode out of the building. He would get down to how the woman had survived. He was curious about it, he didn't doubt that she wasn't involved and that she saved Sherlock's life, but there was the questions on how she knew it was a bomb and why she didn't die from her injuries? He sat down in the car and watched as his aid continued to type away at her blackberry. He would need to keep an eye on her, a closer eye. When she started back up with school and such.

 **Notes: The title is another saying. Thank you once again for reading.**


	5. Are you tense when you sense, there's a

**Chapter Five: Are you tense when you sense, there's a storm in the air**

 **Notes: Now we are going to be getting into Pan's own violent nature, and how she takes people attacking her pride. Thank you!**

Pan was tenser than a long tailed cat stuck in a room full of rocking chairs. When it was time for her to head off to classes after three days of absences she didn't know how well she would handle any of the men who smelled like death. At least she now knew who the little wild cat was trying to steal her snack.

 **Flashback to two days ago…**

 _She had met Molly when the doctor had come into the room at the hospital. All smiles and jittery nerves. Her scent made Pan sneeze several times before Molly apologized and toned her pheromones down. John looked between the two woman sensing something was off but he didn't want to stick his nose into a cat fight between shifters. Although, he did wonder who would win in said cat fight._

 _"_ _Molly!" Sherlock stated, startling everyone, "Molly would win in a fight with your cousin, she might be a hired guard, but Molly knows how to handle herself and knows the human body." Molly blushed at this but had to state the truth._

 _"_ _I would be killed within three seconds if we ever fought, so I would rather not be an aggressor to Pan. If I can help it." She smiled over at Pan who stared back but returned a small smile back. Sherlock scuffed and shook his head in denial._

 _"_ _You would win Molly, I know these things." Sherlock stated confidently. John watched as Pan arched an eyebrow at this._

 _"_ _Are you saying that anyone with a higher IQ would be able to beat me in a fight?" Pan asked.  
"No, I said that Molly with her knowledge of the human body would be able to pin point your weak points and use them to her advantage. After all she has been working with me for a while and would have an observation skill to help her." Sherlock smirked at Pan. _

_"_ _Care to take a wager on that!" Was Pan's response, but she was stopped when Mycroft entered into the room. Followed by his minion and the male nurse who was attending her._

 _"_ _There will be no betting taking place here." Mycroft stated, placing a folder down on Pan's lap. She looked down at the folder than at John, opening her mouth._

 _"_ _No, you may not file that as harassment." John stated, cutting her off before she could start. Pan snapped her mouth shut with a clicking of teeth. She glowered down at the folder before grudgingly opening it to a face that looked familiar._

 _"_ _The girl that has a crush on that professor at school?" Pan stated, turning her attention to flipping through the folders information. "She was the one behind the bomb?"_

 _"_ _Yes, she apparently took it upon herself to try to kill John Watson, in an attempt to hurt you as well. Since he is your cousin. Although, I believe it was a bonus to her that she almost killed Sherlock also." Mycroft began but stopped when he saw Pan tossing the folder to the side and launching herself onto her feet. Molly raced to hit the button but was flung backwards into the wall above the chairs, as Pan had leaped the distance in seconds. John stepped in front of the door, knowing that his cousin would aim for that next. The male nurse launched himself onto the patients back, almost toppling them both downwards. She braced her legs to support his weight since he was almost seven feet tall, and weighed about three hundred pounds in human form. She lowered her center of gravity and flung him over and onto the ground._

 _His first glimpse of her was bright golden green eyes which were dilated into tiny pinpricks. She had gone feral. "Somebody, hit that button!" The nurse cried out, as Pan raised her hand and slugged him once in the face. He saw darkness afterwards as he lost consciousness. Pan rose back onto her feet, her only sense of direction was to track down that bitch that had attacked her and her pride. She was going to enjoy ripping that little slut apart. Her teeth had elongated and her nails hardened and sharpened into claws. Molly was back in front of her, swooping in close to try to knock Pan off her feet. She snagged Molly in a couple of seconds and lifted her off her feet to throw once more, this time she collided with Mycroft and his goon. Sherlock had pressed the button, and soon the room was filled with doctors with syringes filled with sedatives. She knocked several off their feet, but she didn't attack John. Even when he slammed against her side. She braced herself to keep them from falling over, her arms wrapping around them to protect him if he was hit by one of the other doctors. She felt the pinch of a needle entering her skin and then calmness._

 _She sank to her knees, her grip on John loosening as he held onto her himself. Keeping her from hitting her head on the edge of the table. He held onto her as she faded into darkness and allowed Morpheus to come take hold._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Pan shook off the dreaded feeling as she felt the stitches stretch with her automatic movements as she walked. A black car was rolling along behind her, but she ignored it. Pan made it into class with only a few seconds to spare and sat down in the seat she had claimed as her own the first few days of classes. Professor Moriarty nodded his head in acknowledgment of her presences. She pulled her books out of the bag and set her notebook on the desk with a pen as well as her sketchbook. She started doodling images that had been stuck in her mind. Flashes of the crime scene that she had been at, the crowd, the cars. She did this all in pen because she didn't feel like switching over to graphite. After class, Pan stood up and dropped her paperwork from the past couple of days she was absent off at the front desk. Moriarty stood up as well, "It is a pleasure to see you in class today Ms. Walker, I was beginning to think that you dropped out of this class." Moriarty watched with sharp eyes to see if Ms. Walker was suffering from her injuries, but she gave no indication that the wounds bothered her when she moved. She now had four men watching her. They waited for her at the top of the stairs, Moriarty thought that it would be so easy to grab a pen and stab the young woman with it before the goons could do anything about it. Yet he knew that would give him away, and he wasn't going to go down so easily. He smiled as Pan finally met his eyes. Golden green eyes that the sunlight caught and reflected off of. The eyes held his for a few moments without blinking, Moriarty blinked first surprised by the intensity of the stare. The moments passed and Pan shifted her gaze away from him. He had noticed she avoided eye contact unless it was her cousin or Sherlock. He wondered at the reason behind that, but didn't let it bother him too much. "I am also glad you kept up with the work." Pan nodded her head.

"Sorry, I really need to go to my next class." Pan spoke up, shouldering her backpack and moving toward the doors at the top of the stairs. The four men followed her out of the room, the last to leave turned to look back at the professor who gave a smirk at him in reply. The man shook his head in annoyance and left. The Gardener was waiting for her by the steps, he smiled brightly when he saw her.

"You are looking great for one who was in the hospital." Moran stated, holding out his hand to take the woman's bag. "Here, let me carry that." Pan pulled it closer to her and stared at him.

"I can carry my own bag thank you very much." She answered, the four goons smirked at the man. Moran grinned and held up his hands in the surrender sign and followed along with the group as the young woman crossed the yard to her next class.

She didn't get to far when she ran into the very woman who had set the bomb, she had been told after she had come too, that the woman had gotten off scot free since the police didn't have enough evidence to convict her. She stopped in front of Pan and smiled.

"I am so sorry to hear that you didn't die." The blond haired woman replied. She was twirling her long straight blonde hair around her fingers and smiling smugly at her opponent. She had been paid to set the bomb, but she had been thrilled to hear that the woman she hated most at the moment was the one closest to the blast zone. Pan went ridged, eyes dilated into pinpricks to allow the color to expand. The blonde stepped back as the brunette lifted her lips up from her teeth to bare them at her. They gleamed with saliva and looked like they had been filed into sharp points. The blonde opened her mouth to scream but Pan stepped around the blonde and continued on to her class. The goons following with a confused air around them. Moran hadn't seen anything but he was annoyed with the blonde for interfering with his own task.

Moran grabbed the blonde roughly by the arm and started to drag her behind him as he marched to a secluded area of the campus. "What have I stated about getting in the way, Monica?" Moran snarled, turning to shake the woman. The blonde had tears rolling down her eyes.

"She isn't human." Monica sobbed, her tears falling fast from her face. She pressed her head into Moran's chest seeking comfort. He pushed her away from him in disgust.

"What are you talking about, she is as human as you or me." Moran snapped back. "You're seeing things is all, she was injured and so must be on pain meds." Monica nodded her head, tears still rolling down her face. Her nose was red and snot was hanging from it. "Go get yourself cleaned up and then head to class. Moriarty wants to see you tonight, at seven the usual place." Monica nodded again and pulled a small embroidered hanky from her little pursed to dab at her tears. She turned and left the shed, leaving Moran to his thoughts. He had been so close to being able to ask her on a date, so that he could drill her about her cousin and any weakness she might have found out in Sherlock, but then the tart had shown up and ruined everything. He turned back toward where he had left his vehicle. He needed to keep working or the deans would come down on him hard.

Monica slipped into the room that Professor Moriarty and her would use, she knew who he was and she found that hot. She had developed a crush on him when she first started at this university and the crush had grown into an obsession. She was so obsessed with him that she would do anything he asked of her. Even making and placing a bomb in a dead body and leaving it so that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson would come to investigate, it was just too bad that the bitch cousin of Watson saved their lives. She sniffed and turned around to check her appearance to make sure it was perfect. She still had four hours before James showed up so she started placing candles and rose petals along the room and walk way. She hoped tonight would be the night that James took her. She shivered in anticipation of what might come. The door opened and closed behind her and she turned to see who had entered into the room. No one was in her line of sight, and a quick scan showed that none of the candles burning had been disturbed either. She turned back around, silently telling herself that it was just her imagination and that she was just scared because she never liked being in this room where so many people had committed suicide in. It was a horrid room. A sound of metal hitting wood caused her to turn around. Her eyes widened as she saw a massive feline pull itself up onto the tables. The tables buckled underneath its weight and cracked in half, the beast leaped and landed with a thundering thud that shook the floor. Claws digging deeply into the wooden floors. Monica opened her mouth to scream and reached behind her to grab a candle holder, she threw it at the cat and watched panicked as the feline batted it out of the air with one massive paw and crushed the silver beneath its paws.

The feline shook its head and body almost as if to dispel water from its coat, the thick fur was dark in color capable of blending into the darkness but it whitened on the underbelly and even darker marks like stripes and rosettes covered its sides and back. It was beautifully monstrous in its appearance rising in size of a horse and just as long as one. Monica screamed again and scrambled to get away, she headed to the second door which would lead to a narrow hallway. She hoped that the narrow hallway would hamper the massive feline. She didn't make it. A paw knocked her off her feet and into a wall and she felt her ribs give way beneath the blow. She screamed as she saw the jaws close in on her head, her scream became muffled by the mouth and then it cut off as her head was taken off by the jaws. The skull was crushed by the powerful mouth and brain and skull parts spilled from the side. The feline spat the remains out on the desk, coughing and gaging as if someone had shoved a pill down the cat's throat.

The feline arched its back as it spewed some of the flesh and human matter of the head back up, and then spat once more just to be sure. Claws scraped along the wood almost as if to cover the remains for later, the wood peeled and curled upward as the claws punctured through the desk and broke it in two. The feline turned back toward the body, sniffing along the remains and licking along the flesh of the bared arms, the spiked roughened tongue peeled the upper epidermis off with one swipe and then a second took the rest of the epidermis revealing the muscles and bones beneath, as well as a chip that had been hidden in the muscles of the arm. With that done the feline turned to leave.

Ears perked up as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. The cat arched its back and backed up, teeth barred in an aggressive stance. The door opened and a janitor came in, but stopped when he saw the beast in the room, the lion roared and the man screamed as he leaped out of the way of the charging feline. The feline didn't change directions as she continued on her pathway, leaping through a window she landed with a solid thud on the stones, some of them cracked beneath the heavy weight of the cat, and her claws bit deep into the stones. Twisting her head she noticed the janitor was taking video footage and so raced across the yard to leap up onto a stone wall that made up the line of the university and the rest of London. She leaped down into the dark alley ways and made her escape back to her own territory.

The janitor raced back to the room and gulped at the scene of the crime. The blood that was pooling beneath the body and the remains of the head in the destruction of a desk. He phoned the police right away. This was one mess he did not want to clean up after. He shut and locked the door to ensure no one entered and then stayed in front of the window guarding the hallway. When one of the professors came asking about what was going on he told him that an attack had occurred and that one of the students was dead. Moriarty opened his eyes wide in shock of the news and stepped back away from the janitor, just as sirens entered into the main area and lights could be seen from the broken window. The janitor called out to the police and they hurried up to the crime scene. Moriarty had fled the area in that short bit of time. He would need to rethink some things before he proceeded with his plan.

 **Notes: Cats don't make eye contact with strangers, it's considered a form of insult. Only family members will be given full eye contact. Molly is a small feline wild cat, a sand cat. The title comes from one of T.S. Elliot's poems, Jellicle Cats. Yes, it was made into a musical.**


	6. Have you been an Alumnus

**Chapter Six: Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell**

 **Notes: I would like to thank those that are still reading this one, and thank my betareader Daisy Rhine for checking it over for me.**

The text came early the next morning at three am, and Sherlock had come flouncing up to grab John and Pan for the crime scene. John gave Pan a look over as she seemed to be tired and kept nodding off, resting her head on Sherlock's shoulder since she was sitting in the middle this time around. Then she would pop up awake looking around her to gather her thoughts. John shook his head he would have to talk to her about spending more time sleeping then up studying. The cab came to a stop in front of the school that Pan went to, John's eyes widened before he turned to glare at Pan. Pan just stared back at him, unblinking and unremorseful. The cousins scrambled out to keep up with Sherlock, who had leaped out of the cab as soon as it had stopped. John paid the cab driver and followed after the two, he didn't need any directions to the building as it was the only one being swarmed with cops. Sally let them under the tape and nodded up to the building's entrance.

"This one should fit nicely with your glam for horror, Freak!" Sally spat out as they passed. Pan turned to glare over her shoulder, but John pushed her forward. He didn't need Pan going after a cop. He swallowed and glanced at Pan to see if she would try to comfort him on the scene they were about to walk in on. Sherlock paused at the shattered glass of the window, peering down at the cracked stones below before he examined the large bloody prints on the floor where his shoes rested not far from them. He crouched down to get a closer inspection, holding his hand close to the print to determine size. He then stood up and strode carefully into the room, making sure not to destroy the prints as he moved. He could tell that several of the prints had been stepped on, smearing them and leaving behind footprints of the people who were first on the scene as well as others.

Sherlock sighed and entered into the room, "Please tell me that you preserved the crime scene as best as you could, Lestrade?" Sherlock stated as he looked around for the corpse. He spotted it near a pillar on the far side of the room. The body was in a very gruesome state. Blood spray had gone from the wounds and spread out around the corpse like a shallow pool of red which was darkening by the minute as it cooled and started to dry. He stood for a while, taking in the image of the mauled body. The skin was peeled back on certain part revealing muscle and organs. The head was missing, located somewhere else he presumed, the edges of the wound torn and ragged but still clean. Whoever had done this had not hesitated to destroy, the wounds were clean, although rough and jagged. Almost like teeth and claws had been used instead of an actual weapon.

"Sherlock, the head is over by the destroyed desk, from what we got from the janitor it was a student, who often used this area for study. He took video of the culprit as it fled." Lestrade stated, holding up a phone so that Sherlock could see it. John turned to glower at his cousin as the information was laid out to them. Pan looked uninterested in what was being said about the crime scene. She already knew who killed the other woman, and she could care less that she was dead. She leaned over to see the screen of the phone as well. Lestrade groaned and motioned for them to head over to one of the intact desks where a laptop was waiting. "We downloaded the video onto the pc, so we can view it from a larger screen." The group moved over. Lestrade clicked play on the screen and a blurry image of a massive lion was seen, charging at the camera. Lestrade had already viewed the video a couple of times, but still the image of the lion charging at them was still terrifying to see. Sherlock's eyes widened as the image of the lion moved past, its height being taken from the rows of stone along the walls was massive. It easily cleared the stone wall as it shattered the large window, the movements almost a gallop at this point. Landing on all fours the feline paused to allow the shock waves from the fall to even out before it took off at a blur to leap onto the wall and then disappear in the darkness of the city behind the wall. Sherlock paused and hit replay to watch the scene play out over and over again. Pan rolled her eyes and started to look around the area that had ended up the scene of the crime. The stale scent of the Professor was still hanging around even with the scent of death and decomposition that had already started the moment the heart stopped beating.

She wrinkled her nose and then moved to look around at the area even more. She hadn't had time the night before, but this morning was a different matter. The scent of death was heavy but Pan was used to such things before she had become the third or was it fourth wheel to this group. Pan had noticed the strange scent that was heavy in one of the areas of the room, and followed it stopping at a desk that had survived the initial attack of the lioness and held markings scarred deep into its wooden surface.

John turned keeping his cousin in view of him, he had known it had been a bad idea for Mycroft and his assistant to show Pan the photo of their attacker. He had been afraid that the attacker would soon become the attackee as Pan wasn't one to just sit idly by while the assailant got away from attacking members of her pride. John might have leadership as alpha due to his senior state, but he didn't have the ounce of strength that Pan had in her body. Shifters were designed especially for fighting almost like nature had made the ultimate super soldier for such things and shifters did tend to get into a lot of fights. It was why they had heavy enforcers. John knew that one of Pan's uncles was one of Britain's more higher government official more so than Mycroft. As he had seen Mycroft acknowledge said uncle a few times when in passing. The shifter world was a hard hierarchy to understand, they had rules of pack and pride to follow. It almost made John think of the jungle book law of the jungle. Sherlock finally straightened up from his examination of the video and turned on to the corpse.

"Have photo's been taken and the body identified?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade gave him a look of irritation.

"My crew is not as dimwitted as you would like to think, Sherlock." Lestrade answered back. "Her name is Monica Appricott, she was one of the leading suspects in the bomb blast that injured Ms. Walker." Lestrade answered as he was going to continue more men in suits came into the room.

"You are all being asked to clear it now." A man stated, standing in the entrance and looking around at the damage that had been done.

"What do you mean clear it, my people are still working on this case?" Lestrade argued back. John turned and peered closely at the other group. He was afraid that this group were from Pan's uncle's forces.

"Right, I will just inform my brother that you are being a irritation." Sherlock commented, having spotted the data chip that had been inside of the corpse. He had used a pair of tweezers to pull it loose, and had quickly stuffed it into his pocket before the other group noticed.

"Your brother will be taken into consideration Mr. Holmes, but as of right now this case is no longer under common law. So you all will need to leave." The cops and forensic group were all herded out of the room and building as the other group started taking over with their own forensic squad. Pan had followed at a more docile stage none of the other group wanting to touch or forcefully remove the larger shifter from the area.

"Sherlock what the fuck just happened?" Lestrade stated, Sally and the others turned to look at Sherlock.

"I do not know." Sherlock answered, his brows furrowed as he watched the other group confiscating the films and photos that the original group had started taking. John turned to look at his cousin for an explanation but saw her watching the group with just as much curiosity as the others.

"Well it looks like we will just have to go home now doesn't it?" John stated, nodding over to Lestrade who also nodded. Sherlock followed behind John almost subdued by the oddity of the take over. Then he perked up.

"Ms. Walker you can draw the crime scene can't you!" Sherlock stated, making it more of a claim then it was a question. Pan nodded her head but she was once again nodding off from her position between the two men in the cab. The cab driver came to a stop at a red light causing Pan to jerk awake and look around her surroundings before she started nodding off again. Sherlock pulled a pen from his pocket and jabbed it into Pan's side to get her to wake up again. Pan snarled and glowered at Sherlock the rest of the ride home after John stopped her from attacking Sherlock in retaliation of the first poke.

"Honestly you two, I can't take you anywhere." John stated in exasperation but he had a fond smile on that belied his annoyance with them.

"You don't take us everywhere, sometimes we walk there by ourselves." Pan pointed out as Sherlock rummaged through his papers to find something that Pan could draw on. John threw his hands up into the air and walked into the kitchen.

"I am making a cup, do you want some?"

"Yes, please." Pan called back while as usual Sherlock ignored John while he was collaborating with Pan.

It wasn't long in waiting for Mycroft and his assistant to show up at their door step. Sherlock must have called to complain to him about the interruption of the case. John sighed as he moved to make a fresh pot, keeping an eye out as Mycroft sat down and was eyeing John's cousin. "I have spoken with one of my informants and was told that the crime scene is not longer up for grabs by the police, and that it would be handled with the utmost urgency and for you to stay out of it." Mycroft started. Sherlock scoffed and turned away.

"What good are you if you can't even get me my crime scene back." Sherlock stated, waving the violin bow at him. Pan rolled her eyes and turned back to what she had been doing before Mycroft came in, drawing the crime scene from her memory.

Mycroft pursed his lips together in a glower before he continued to speak to his brother. "Sherlock you are acting like a child, I have tried everything within my powers to give you back your crime scene and I have been told by my superiors that you are to remain out of it." Sherlock leaned forward and steepled his fingers together under his chin. Mycroft looked at him severely for a few moments before leaning forward to take a look at what Pan had been sketching. "I see my brother is using you to cheat having to be at the crime scene." Mycroft stated, before he reached down and pulled the half finished sketch from underneath Pan's hands. Causing a line of blue ink to scratch across the surface of the half shaded image. Pan lowered her hand and lifted her gaze to Mycroft's.

"It is extremely rude of you to do that with an artist, I will have you know." Pan stated, glowering up at Mycroft as he stood to his full height staring down at her. "You are not to aid my brother in breaking the law, it is bad enough that your cousin does so. I do not need to try to wheedle three of you out of prison." Mycroft stated. Sherlock lifted his head finally.

"They are hiding something that they don't want us to know about, what or whom is it and why are they being so precocious as to not allow you in on it?" Sherlock asked Mycroft, who glared at Sherlock for having figured out why he was being so nasty to them.

"I don't know what you are talking about little brother." Mycroft sneered. John rolled his eyes and carried the tea into the sitting room where he set it on the coffee table and started to distribute the fluid into cups. Pan and John shared a look and both nodded their heads. It would be far more simpler if the two were kept in the dark, but it would prove to be far more dangerous for both of the Holmes if they decided to start digging.

"Honestly its like giving a dog a bone." Pan muttered and John snickered under his breath, luckily the two brothers hadn't heard her say anything or if they had, then they were ignoring her. "Right, I am going to kidnap your assistant and have her pose nude for me in several provocative ways." Pan stated, a straight look on her face. John stared wide eyed at Pan as did the assistant who looked wildly at her boss. The two brothers ignored that as well, so Pan shrugged and crooked her fingers at the assistant. "Right, my little lovely, while your boss is having his sibling spat, why don't we both get naked and smeared with paint. I can show you a thing or two about the southern rodeo styles." Pan snaked her arm around the smaller woman and guided her down the stairs as the assistant tried to come up with a good excuse to get out of whatever, Pan had in mind. John shook his head.

"Can't take any of you anywhere." After stating that he turned to get his laptop to continue with one of his blogs that he was doing earlier and ignoring what the other two were up to, thus began an ordinary day at Baker Street.


End file.
